Trois Dursley
by Mllenoisette
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry va découvrir une petite fille dans le jardin du 4 Privet Drive, la vie de toute la famille Dursley va s'en trouver bouleversée mais pas forcément négativement
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une petite fanfiction sur Harry. C'est ma première fanfiction que je publie si on oublie une autre publiée avec un autre compte dont j'ai complètement oublié le mont de passe, s'il vous plait soyez indulgents je sais que tout n'est pas parfait, j'essaye de faire le moins de fautes possibles mais certaines ont pu m'échapper (surtout des fautes de conjugaison).**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une partie en rapport avec les attentats que Paris vient de subir (je suis parisienne) mais en rapport avec l'histoire ( je prendrais des atentats commis au Royaume Uni en 1998 (je crois)**

 **je vous laisse avec l'histoire et on se retrouve en bas**

Harry Potter ratissait les feuilles devant le 4 Privet Drive lorsque soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Sous l'un des rosiers préférés de sa tante Pétunia un objet était posé. Jamais sa tante n'aurait toléré cela ! Lorsqu'il s'en approcha il remarqua que l'objet en question avait des cheveux. Il rentra alors précipitamment et dit à sa tante :

-il y a quelqu'un allongé dans un des rosier !

-chasse le !

-c'est une petite fille ! Et elle dort sous tes rosiers !

-espèce d'incapable

Pétunia Dursley sortit dans son jardin et se pencha vers le rosier que son neveu lui montra. Elle attrapa la fillette par le bras et la retourna face à elle quand soudain elle s'éloigna. La fillette inconsciente était couverte de sang. Elle se retourna alors et dit à Harry :

\- Va chercher une couverture et ton cousin !

Harry obtempéra et revint peu après avec son cousin et la couverture. Pétunia enveloppa la fillette dans la couverture et avec l'aide de son fils la porta jusqu'au salon. Là, elle la soigna et attendit que son mari rentre pour agir. La fillette se réveilla au bout d'une heure de soins de Pétunia. Cette dernière essaya de la faire parler seulement la petite fille resta muette.

Lorsque Vernon Dursley entra dans la maison, il fut surpris que personne ne vienne l'accueillir. Il alla alors au salon où il trouva sa femme en compagnie d'une petite fille blonde comme le soleil. En s'approchant, il vit le regard effrayé de la petite et ses blessures. Sa femme lui expliqua alors la découverte d'Harry. Vernon demanda alors à sa femme :

-pourquoi ne l'as tu pas emmené à l'hôpital ?

-je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas de voiture et une ambulance aurait attiré l'attention des voisins.

\- au diable les voisins ! Il faut l'y emmener !

Il appela alors son fils et son neveu qui arrivèrent au salon assez rapidement.

-les garçons on va à l'hôpital ! Toi Harry si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se produit tu ne mangeras pas pendant deux semaines ! Compris ?

\- oui oncle Vernon !

-bien ! Maintenant un dernier détail ! Si quelqu'un vous demande on vient de trouver la petite et on a regardé ses blessures puis on la emmenée à l'hôpital et vous allez faire semblant d'être tous les deux très bien traités d'accord Harry ?

-oui oncle Vernon !

-bien ! Pétunia je vais chercher la voiture ! Prépares un sac avec quelque tenues pour les garçons et prends des tenues à la taille du morveux et si tu trouves une ou deux tenues pour la petite prends les ! Prends aussi un ou deux jouets de Dudley ! Et prends à manger ! La nuit sera longue !

-d'accord ! Harry va préparer des sandwichs pour tout le monde et prends des bouteilles d'eau ! Dudley cherche un jouet pour toi et un pour Harry ! Il faut paraître normaux ! Qu'est ce que je raconte nous sommes normaux sauf lui mais ça on n'y peut rien !

Harry prépara trois sandwichs pour son oncle un pour sa tante et deux pour son cousin les emballa et les mis dans un sachet avec des bouteilles d'eau. Sa tante arriva inspecta le sachet et lui ordonna d'en faire trois autres ce que le garçon fit sans hésiter. Avec un peu de chance il aurait le droit d'en avoir un pour lui ou alors ils étaient pour son cousin mais cela l'importa peu et il se dépêcha. Il ramena le sachet dans lequel il avait rajouté les sandwichs supplémentaires à sa tante qui lui ordonna de le ramener dans la voiture. Vernon lui prit le sachet des mains et le mis dans le coffre avec les sacs de vêtements et de jouets que lui ramenèrent sa femme et son fils. Il leur dit alors de monter dans la voiture, Harry au milieu Dudley d'un côté et il installa ensuite la fillette de l'autre côté dans un siège pour enfant. Il ferma la maison et sa femme et lui montèrent dans la voiture. Il conduisit toute la famille aux urgences.

En arrivant, il expliqua la situation à un urgentistes qui prit en charge la fillette et leur demanda d'attendre dans la salle d'attente. Pétunia prit le sachet de sandwichs et en donna trois à son mari deux à Dudley deux à Harry et en prit deux pour elle. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, elle envoya les enfants jouer dans le coin jeux en leur rappelant d'être sage et gentils avec les autres. Harry prit des Lego est joua avec une petite fille dont la mère était malade alors que Dudley joua avec des voitures en compagnie de deux autres garçons.

Une infirmière vint voir la famille Dursley pour les informer que la petite fille n'avait pas été signalée comme disparue et que les blessures venaient de coup de ceinture et de bâtons. Elle leur expliqua alors que c'était certainement ses parents qui avaient fait ça ce qui horrifia les deux adultes. Elle alla ensuite parler aux garçons et leur demanda :

\- les garçons, comment vous appelez vous ?

-je m'appelle Harry

-et moi Dudley

-d'accord, vous avez quel âge ?

-8 ans répondirent ils en cœur

\- vous êtes jumeaux ?

\- nan je suis le cousin de Dudley mes parents sont mort quand j'étais bébé. Répondit Harry

\- je suis désolé trésor.

L'infirmière retourna à son travail et Pétunia mît les garçons en pyjama et les força à se coucher sur les bancs de la salle d'attente ce qui ne les dérangea pas car ils étaient tout deux très fatigués.

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier à se réveiller et remarqua que quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture sur lui. Il se leva et remarqua que son oncle sa tante et son cousin dormaient encore. Il alla alors voir l'infirmière qui lui avait parlé la veille pour avoir des nouvelles de la petite fille. Elle le rassura sur l'état de santé de la fillette lui dit qu'il pourrait la voir avec un adulte. Harry retourna jouer en attendant que quelqu'un se réveille.

Vernon fut le suivant à se réveiller. Il vit que son neveu était déjà en train de jouer. Il alla voir l'infirmière pour lui demander des nouvelles de la petite et elle lui répondit :

-vous pouvez emmener votre neveu la voir comme ça vous pourrez le savoir par vous même. Votre neveu était impatient de la voir. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué qu'il était très maigre même en sous-poids. Pouvez vous me l'expliquer ?

-euh ...

-quand j'ai appris que mon papa et ma maman n'étaient pas Vernon et Pétunia j'ai été très triste et en colère contre eux et je voulais plus manger ! Dit soudainement Harry qui avait écouté la conversation et qui ne voulait pas que son oncle ait des problèmes car cela lui retomberait dessus.

-tu l'as appris il y a combien de temps ? Demanda l'infirmière

\- 1 mois

\- d'accord. Vous pouvez aller voir la petite fille elle est dans la chambre 218

-d'accord merci ! Répondit Vernon

Quand ils furent loin de l'infirmière il remercia Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui fut très surpris. Ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre d'hôpital où la fillette dormait paisiblement. Vernon prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit de la fillette et Harry fit de même de l'autre côté du lit.

La petite fille se réveilla au bout d'une heure et sursauta en apercevant Vernon assit près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit et le regarda. Vernon lui demanda comment elle allait pour la faire parler mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Lorsqu'il lui demanda son âge et son prénom elle se cacha sous les draps.

Une infirmière vint les informer que la petite avait besoin d'une opération pour remettre son bras en place et qu'ils devaient donc quitter la chambre pour que des internes puissent la préparer. Vernon prit donc la main de son neveu et l'emmena en salle d'attente. Là il retrouva son fils et sa femme qui se réveillaient avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il leur expliqua que la petite fille allait se faire opérer et Dudley eut une réaction qui étonna beaucoup Harry. Il dit :

-nous pourrions aller lui acheter un cadeau elle n'a aucun jouet !

\- oui tu as raison, répondit Vernon, tu vas y aller avec ta mère et pendant ce temps je vais emmener Harry chercher quelques affaires à mon travail car je dois continuer à travailler mais avant cela nous allons tous prendre un petit déjeuner.

-oui bonne idée répondit Pétunia.

Toute la petite famille sortit de l'hôpital et alla dans un petit café pour manger et même Harry pût manger à sa faim. Ensuite Dudley et sa mère allèrent acheter le cadeau et Harry et Vernon allèrent au travail de ce dernier. Là Vernon récupéra ses dossiers et expliqua sa situation et prévint de son absence. Puis ils retournèrent à pied jusqu'au parking pour récupérer la voiture quand ils passèrent devant un magasin pour enfant et Vernon pût voir dans les yeux de son neveu l'émerveillement et l'envie. Il comprit que son neveu n'avait jamais pu rentrer dans un tel magasin et décida alors d'y entrer. Là il emmena Harry au rayon jouets et lui permit de choisir une peluche. L'arrivée de la petite fille lui avait permis de comprendre qu'un enfant ne méritait pas d'être maltraité et même si sa femme ne l'avait pas encore compris il se promit de le lui faire comprendre. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées il remarqua que le petit le regardait étrangement. Il se mît à sa hauteur et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Le petit lui répondit :

\- je ne suis pas Dudley tu le sais ?

-je sais Harry ! Mais quand cette petite fille est arrivée on s'est tous inquiétés et on lui fait des cadeaux alors qu'on ne la connaît pas alors que toi tu es notre neveu et on n'a jamais rien fait de tel pour toi. Et une personne n'a pas été gentille avec elle et ça me fait penser à tout ce qu'on t'a fait subir et je pense qu'il est temps que ça change. Et même si ta tante refuse de le faire moi je vais le faire. Alors choisi toi une peluche !

-merci Vernon ! Dit le petit garçon en se jetant dans les bras de son oncle

Vernon le serra fortement dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le rayon peluches. Là il vit un petit lion en peluche et la montra à son neveu. Il lui dit alors

-je n'ai pas beaucoup connu tes parents mais dans leur école il y avait 4 groupe et le leur était représenté par un lion je crois !

\- je peux la prendre ?

-bien sûr Harry. Maintenant on va aller te trouver des vêtements !

\- c'est vrai ?

-oui vient on y va !

Il l'emmena vers un autre rayon et lui choisi trois jeans un pantalon noir simple pour les occasions et lui pris une quinzaine de t-shirt quelques polos deux chemises (une noire une blanche) quatre pulls pour l'hiver qui arrivait à grands pas et lui pris également une tenue de sport des baskets des chaussures de sport et des chaussures de ville pour aller avec les chemises. Enfin il lui pris un maillot de bain pour les vacances d'automne qui arrivaient une serviette de plage rouge deux serviettes de toilettes une jaune et l'autre bleue il lui acheta également des draps pour son lit. Lorsqu'il passèrent a la caisse Harry faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le prix mais Vernon paya et Harry le remercia tant de fois que Vernon riait doucement devant sa réaction. Ensuite ils allèrent récupérer la voiture et rejoignirent Pétunia et Dudley.

Là, Pétunia leur annonça qu'elle avait acheté une peluche (un chat) et une robe pour leur petite inconnue. Vernon les emmena déjeuner dans un petit restaurant près de l'hôpital et il s'assit à côté de son neveu et en face de sa femme. Son fils était en face de Harry et s'amusait à lui donner des coups de pieds sous la table. Lorsque Vernon le remarqua il entra dans une colère noire et décida pour la première fois de sa vie de punir Dudley qui se mît à faire une crise que sa mère tenta de calmer sans succès. La serveuse arriva pour prendre la commande de toute cette petite famille. Pétunia choisit une salade, Vernon un steak, Dudley prit un hamburger et lorsqu'elle demanda à Harry il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait manger alors Vernon lui conseilla un Fish and chips qui donnait envie au petit survivant. En attendant que les commandes arrivent, Vernon envoya les enfants jouer dans l'aire de jeux du restaurant. Il expliqua alors à sa femme :

\- on a tous tout fait pour cette petite fille sans rien savoir d'elle et c'est très bien mais regardes notre comportement vis à vis de notre neveu ! On le connaît et on ne fait rien pour lui on le traite comme un monstre alors qu'il fait partie de notre famille !

-mais c'est un monstre ! Il n'est pas normal !

\- mais qu'est ce que c'est que d'être normal ? Tu crois que c'est normal d'enfermer son neveu dans un placard sous l'escalier ? Qui te dis que cette petite n'est pas comme lui ?

-elle est trop mignonne pour être un monstre !

-mais regarde Harry il a l'air d'un ange et ta sœur c'était une petite fille très mignonne tu ne peux pas le nier !

-il ne ressemble en rien à ma sœur !

-il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle tu l'as dit toi même !

-c'est le portrait craché de ce batard qui servait de mari à ma sœur !

-réfléchis un peu à ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été nous qui étions morts !

-Dudley n'aurait pas été bien traité ! Tout le monde l'aurait ignoré parce qu'il aurait été différent d'eux !

-ta sœur n'aurait pas fait ça ! Les autres l'auraient fait mais pas elle. Elle l'aurait aimé autant qu'Harry et elle ne l'aurait jamais fait dormir dans un placard !

-tu n'en sais rien !

-si je le sais on est les seuls monstres dans cette histoire avec Dudley ! Il a perdu ses parents et nous tout ce qu'on a fait c'est le traiter comme un esclave

-on n'est pas des monstres !

-si ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! On ne sait même pas si il sera comme ses parents !

-si ses parents étaient des monstres il sera un monstre

\- et tes parents à toi ils étaient normaux et ta sœur est bien ce que tu appelles un monstre ! Qui te dit que l'inverse n'est pas possible ?

-c'est un monstre !

-et si Dudley devient comme ta sœur tu arrêteras de l'aimer ?

-nan c'est mon fils et il ne sera pas comme elle !

-donc ton fils peut être un "monstre" mais tu continueras à l'aimer alors que ton neveu n'est même pas encore comme ça et tu ne peut pas l'aimer ? C'est toi le monstre !

Pétunia se mit à pleurer, elle savait que son mari avait raison mais c'était lui qui n'avait jamais voulut traiter Harry comme un membre de la famille. Lorsqu'elle le lui fit remarquer, il lui répondit qu'il avait fait une grave erreur ce qui acheva Pétunia qui reconnut ses erreurs.

Le repas arriva et les enfants revinrent. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils retournèrent à l'hôpital où ils virent des policiers en train de parler avec les médecins. Lorsqu'ils virent la petite famille, ils vinrent à leur rencontre et un policier prit la parole :

-la petite fille que vous avez trouvé n'a pas été déclarée dans le fichier des enfants disparus ce qui nous laisse penser que c'est ses parents qui la frappaient. Elle refuse de parler et semble apeurée dès que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas s'approche d'elle, c'est pour ça qu'on voudrait que vous alliez la voir pour tenter de connaître son prénom et son âge mais allez y les uns après les autres.

Vernon proposa à Harry d'y aller le premier et lui expliqua que pendant qu'il y serait il parlerait avec Pétunia et Dudley. Harry entra dans la chambre fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit et essaya d'engager la conversation :

-salut je m'appelles Harry et toi ?

La fillette le regarda mais ne répondit rien alors le petit garçon reprit :

-j'ai 8 ans ! Mon papa et maman sont morts dans un accident de voiture et c'est dans cet accident que j'ai eu cette cicatrice dit-il en relevant ses cheveux.

La fillette le regarda surprise et lui répondit timidement :

-j'ai aussi 8 ans.

Ce fut la seule information qu'Harry réussit à avoir et il ressortit de la chambre et alla vers son oncle et lui dit :

-elle a 8 ans mais c'est tout ce qu'elle a accepté de me dire

-c'est très bien Dudley vas-y et essaye d'avoir son prénom et ramènes lui son cadeau répondit Vernon

-d'accord papa répondit le blondinet

-Harry nous devons parler ! Dit soudainement Vernon

\- je suppose que tu vas vouloir que je te rendes tout ce que tu m'as acheté une fois qu'on sera de retour à la maison et que c'était juste pour paraître normaux à l'hôpital ne t'inquiètes pas je te rendrais tout dit Harry déçu

-HARRY ! Dit Vernon choqué.

-Harry, repris doucement sa tante, ton oncle m'a fait comprendre que ce n'est pas toi le monstre mais moi. Aussi nous en avons parlé avec Dudley et je voudrais que tu sache que je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre par pur jalousie de ta maman ! J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner dit Pétunia en pleurant

Alors, Harry eu un geste qui surpris tout le monde, il serra sa tante dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné.

Ce câlin auquel c'était joint Vernon fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Dudley tout content. Il cria :

-papa papa ! Elle s'appelle Madison !

-c'est génial trésor dit Vernon en prenant son fils dans ses bras, qu'as-tu tu appris de plus ?

\- Elle a 8 ans, elle aime les lions et elle a peur des serpents et elle m'a dit que son papa n'arrêtait pas de parler de quelqu'un qui est son maître et qui est mort et elle dit que cette personne lui fait très peur parce que il était très méchant et elle pense qu'il n'est peut être pas mort mais son papa fait tout pour qu'elle admire cet homme et elle elle ne veut pas et c'est pour ça qu'il la frappe et elle dit aussi que son papa et sa maman ne l'aiment pas parce qu'elle n'est pas normale et pas comme son frère et aussi parce que c'est une fille

-mais c'est horrible s'exclama Pétunia

-Madame, l'interrompus un des policiers, cette jeune fille doit habiter dans votre quartier elle ne peut pas venir de bien loin vu l'état dans lequel elle était l'avez vous déjà vu ?

-non jamais c'est bien là le problème et pourtant je vais au parc tous les jours et je passe beaucoup de temps dehors

-bon il faut que nous sachions son adresse

-je peux y aller si vous voulez, proposa Harry,

-tu peux essayer

-et si je prends mon lion en peluche peut être qu'elle aura moins peur ?

\- bonne idée Harry, répondit Vernon, je vais la chercher dans la voiture

-d'accord

Cinq minutes plus tard Vernon revint avec la peluche de son neveu qui la prit et partit dans la chambre de la fillette. Là, il s'approcha du lit de la petite Madison et lui dit :

\- salut, je suis Harry

-je sais tu es venu juste avant

-oui c'est vrai, regarde ma peluche, Dudley, mon cousin, m'a dit que tu aimais les lions, tu veux la garder avec toi ?

-nan c'est ta peluche

-ça ne me dérange pas de te la donner !

-tu es sur ?

-oui tiens !

Harry pût voir l'émerveillement dans les yeux de Madison et se rendit compte qu'elle non plus n'avais pas eu une enfance facile.

-écoute il y a des messieurs qui cherchent tes parents pour les punir mais ils ont besoin de savoir a quel endroit tu habites

-je ne sais pas c'est une grande maison toute sombre et mon père dit que c'est le manoir de la famille Malfoy et qu'il faut en être fier.

-mais comment est tu venue jusqu'à chez nous ?

-je ne sais pas...

Alors votre avis ?

Est ce que quelqu'un avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une Malfoy ? Selon vous quels seront les changements que Madison va apporter dans la famille Dursley ? Est ce que l'hisoire vous plait ? Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai la suite mais j'espère bientôt

bonne soirée


	2. Le mensonge du dragon

Bonjour et Joyeux Noël et Bonne année 2016

voici la suite de la fiction je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à la poster en plus elle est courte. J'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre mais il ne me plaisait pas alors j'ai changé l'histoire. Je vous mettrais en quelques lignes ce que j'avais prévu pour ce chapitre. Je crois avoir répondu aux reviews envoyés par des membres et pour les invités j'y repondrais dans mon prochain chapitre pour bien prendre le temps de répondre.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : le mensonge du dragon

Lorsqu'Harry expliqua à la police ce que Madison lui avait dit à savoir qu'elle vivait au Manoir Malfoy, la police se mît à rechercher ce fameux manoir. Madison été toujours terrifiée à l'idée de devoir revoir ses parents mais espérait secrètement que les moldus ne réussiraient pas à les trouver, elle ne voulait pas que son frère doive grandir sans parents même si elle lui en voulait d'avoir réussi à faire de la magie et pas elle. Tout le monde serait jaloux si ils savaient qu'elle avait eu le privilège d'être sauvée par Harry Potter !

OooooO

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malfoy :

-Où est elle ? Cria Lucius en attrapant son fils par le col et en le plaquant contre le mur du salon

-Mais de qui parlez vous père ?

-De ta sœur espèce d'idiot. Je sais que tu l'as aidé à partir !

-Alors elle a réussi ! Elle a fait de la magie ! Je ne l'ai pas aidé mais je lui ai expliqué qu'elle devait penser très fort à un endroit pour y aller !

-Si elle a fait de la magie il faut la retrouver ! S'exclama Lucius en lâchant son fils

Narcissa se mit à pleurer de joie en apprenant que sa fille, sa princesse était une sorcière.

-Je vais au ministère voir si elle a vraiment fait de la magie ! Déclara le patriarche.

OooooO

Au ministère de la Magie environ 15 secondes plus tard :

-Monsieur le ministre je viens pour savoir si ma fille Madison Malfoy a vraiment fait de la magie.

-je vais vérifier cela et j'enverrai un hiboux à votre domicile si tel est le cas. Déclara poliment le Ministre de la Magie

-D'accord, ma femme ou mon fils le réceptionneront mais ma fille a visiblement transplané je voudrais donc savoir où elle se trouve.

-D'accord je le marquerais dans ma missive

-Merci monsieur le Ministre. Je vais lui acheter un cadeau elle doit être ravie d'avoir enfin réussi !

OooooO

Environ 1h plus tard au Manoir Malfoy :

\- Mère un hiboux du ministère vient d'arriver ! Il est adressé à la famille Malfoy ! Je l'ouvre !

Drago ouvrit la lettre et après l'avoir lu, il l'a déchira puis pris un morceau de parchemin et y écrivit :

Monsieur Malfoy,

C'est avec regret que je vous annonce que votre fille n'a pas accomplit d'acte de magie et que sa disparition est probablement dû à une fugue.

Voulez-vous que je lance un avis de recherche ou bien vous avez une idée du lieu où elle peut se trouver

Cordialement

Monsieur Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie

Une fois satisfait de sa lettre, il l'apporta à sa mère qui la lût et parue déçue. Lorsque Lucius rentra, il pris connaissance de la missive et annonça au ministre que sa fille était partie dans une grotte près de chez eux et qu'ils l'y avait trouvé morte avec une lettre pour expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour la famille Malfoy et que la morte lui paraissait être la seule solution. Le Ministre ne mena pas plus d'enquête et désactiva le système permettant de capter la magie pourtant présente de la fillette.

OooooO

À l'hôpital

Les Dursley aimaient beaucoup Madison, elle avait un pouvoir spécial, elle pouvait rendre n'importe qui gentil. Madison demanda avec toute l'innocence dont une enfant est capable :

\- est ce que je vais rester avec vous ? Est ce que vous allez être mon père et ma mère ?

-Ça je ne sais pas cela va dépendre de toi mais aussi de l'assistante sociale mais peut être qu'on pourra. Répondit Vernon

\- Ça veut dire que j'aurais une sœur ? Demanda Dudley enthousiaste

Cette demande étonna toute la famille Dursley car leur fils unique n'aimait pas partager.

-Oui peut-être trésor. Lui répondit sa mère.

En sortant de la chambre, Vernon remarqua l'air triste de son neveu et lui demanda alors ce qui n'allait pas. La réponse d'Harry le glaça :

-C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et c'est avec vous qu'elle va vivre et moi je serais toujours l'enfant dont personne ne veut.

-Harry qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu seras toujours plus important que n'importe qui à mes yeux ! Tu me rappelles ta mère ! Elle avait les mêmes yeux que toi et elle avait la même façon de s'énerver. Tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle et même si je ne l'ai jamais avoué, elle me manque tous les jours et je crois que c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours voulu t'ignorer, parce que j'ai été très jalouse de ta maman quand j'étais petite et que je ne me suis jamais excusée.

Harry se lit alors à pleurer et Dudley s'énerva contre sa mère qui venait juste de le faire passer après son cousin. Pétunia serra alors Harry et Dudley dans ses bras et s'excusa auprès des enfants. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry de l'avoir mal traité et auprès de Dudley de l'avoir rendu aussi méchant.

Vernon parti à la recherche de l'assistante sociale pour lui poser des questions sur la possible adoption de Madison. Elle lui annonça qu'ils étaient de parfaits candidats car ils l'avaient trouvé et sauvé mais aussi car Harry était déjà sous leur responsabilité et que après quelques visites à leur domicile, elle pourrait les recommander auprès d'un juge. Cette annonce effraya Vernon qui parti rejoindre sa femme et lui annonça la Bonne Nouvelle et lui dit aussi qu'ils allaient devoir faire des achats. Toute la famille rentra chez eux après avoir prévenu Madison de leur départ.

En arrivant à la maison, Vernon commença par donner des ordres très strictes à sa famille. Il fallait débarrasser la deuxième chambre de Dudley pour la repeindre, la remeubler et la transformer en chambre pour Harry. Dudley et sa mère restèrent donc pour débarrasser la chambre tandis qu'Harry et son oncle partaient au magasin acheter des meubles des jouets encore des habits et la peinture. Pour la première fois, Harry apprécia les ordres de son Oncle.

Au magasin, Harry et Vernon achetèrent un lit simple, une armoire, un bureau, une table de chevet, un coffre à jouets, des étagères et des lampes. Ensuite, Harry pût acheter des livres, des jouets et des vêtements à sa taille et surtout suffisamment nombreux pour qu'il en change tous les jours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Vernon déchargea ses achats et trouva ensuite sa femme dans le salon devant la télévision en train de pleurer. Vernon demanda à Harry de monter aider Dudley et s'assit alors devant la télévision. Un attentat monstrueux venait de se produire à Lockerbie en Écosse. Ce 21 décembre était un jour sanglant au Royaume-Uni, plus d'une centaine de morts étaient à déplorer. Il ne voulait pas que les enfants puissent voir les images de cet horrible attentat donc il éteignit la télévision, réconforta sa femme puis monta aider les enfants, ils pourraient regarder les informations dans le journal dès le lendemain.

Il monta les meubles dans la chambre après l'avoir repeinte en blanc et avoir fait une bande rouge pour donner de la couleur à la chambre. Il prit ensuite l'initiative de vider le placard sous l'escalier. Il garda le matelas qui servait de lit à Harry pour le jour où ils auraient des invités. Il trouva un livre sous le lit et Harry lui avoua l'avoir acheté avec l'argent prévu pour son repas qu'il mettait de côté. Vernon fut étonné de savoir qu'Harry préféré lire plutôt que de profiter du seul repas correct qu'il avait. Il s'en voulut encore plus d'avoir privé son neveu d'enfance. Pétunia appela toute la famille pour le dîner qui se passa pour la première fois avec Harry. Vernon expliqua alors aux garçons :

-Les garçons, si on décide d'adopter Madison, vous devrez dormir dans la même chambre pour qu'elle puisse avoir sa propre chambre. Est ce que ça vous dérange ?

-Non répondirent les deux garçons finalement heureux de passer plus de temps ensemble.

-je pense également qu'il faudrait vous mettre dans une nouvelle école pour qu'Harry ne soit plus vu comme la victime de tout le monde mais comme un enfant normal. De plus votre école est réservée aux garçons donc si Madison vient vivre ici je voudrais qu'elle reste avec vous deux.

-chouette ! Une nouvelle école ! Elle sera privée ? Demanda Dudley

-oui je pense que ce serait l'idéal.

OooooO

je pensais faire mentir Fudge pour protéger la petite sans avoir à s'attaquer à l'une des familles les plus influentes de Grande Bretagne mais j'ai finalement choisis cette idée pour expliquer une partie de la suite de l'histoire

Bonne soirée/journée

A bientôt


	3. L'adoption

Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration puis le bac blanc. Maintenant les vacances devraient me laisser le temps de continuer cette fiction.

Je repondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre car après avoir posté le chapitre hier soir il y a eu un problème de codage puis je l'ai reposté et toutes les modifications que j'avais faites ont disparu donc je commence à m'énerver doucement contre ma fiction et ce n'est pas bon pour mes nerf

Bonne lecture

Quelques jours après l'emménagement d'Harry dans sa nouvelle chambre, une assistante sociale vient rendre visite à la famille Dursley. Elle inspecta la maison dans les moindre recoins puis leur demanda :

-Où dormira Madison si vous l'adoptez ? Dans le placard ? Il n'y a que trois chambre dans cette maison !

Cette remarque glaça toute la famille mais Vernon lui expliqua :

-les garçons dormirons dans la chambre actuelle de Dudley et Madion prendra la chambre d'Harry. Ca ne changera pas grand chose pour les garçons qui dorment la majeure partie du temps dans la même chambre.

-cela me semble convenable mais est ce que les garçons sont vraiment d'accord ?

-oui ! Répondirent les deux concernés ravis d'avoir une sœur

-alors tout va bien ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à passer devant un tribunal.

-merci beaucoup madame ! Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré !

-moi de même monsieur !

Les garçons devenaient de plus en plus proche puisque l'interdiction d'être gentil avec Harry avait été levée. Ainsi Dudley avait un compagnon de jeux et Harry une famille. Cependant, ce dernier avait du mal à ne plus devoir tout faire dans la maison et plusieurs fois, Pétunia ou Vernon l'avaient trouvé en train de faire le ménage ou à manger mais Harry s'y habituait de mieux en mieux, plus de corvées et la possibilité de jouer avec son cousin, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

_Quelques jours plus tard _

Madison allait enfin pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital mais elle devrait vivre dans un foyer pour les enfants en attente d'adoption ce qui l'effrayait beaucoup car elle n'avait accepté de côtoyer les moldus uniquement parce qu'ils avaient des fonctions proches de celles existantes dans la société sorcière. Les Dursley l'avaient aidé et puis ils s'occupaient d'Harry Potter ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Cependant dans ce foyer, il y aura beaucoup d'autres enfants qui remarqueront qu'elle est différente d'eux. De plus elle avait peur d'être dans un endroit inconnu où ses parents pourraient la retrouver.

Ses supplications auprès des médecins ne changeaient rien, elle devrait passer un séjour dans un foyer. Alors Madison tenta la seule chose qui fonctionnait avec ses parents, crier. En effet, quand son père voulait l'enfermer dans la cave, il suffisait à Madison de crier pour que sa mère cède. Ses parents lui manquaient malgré les souffrances qu'elle avait enduré. Comment survivre quand ceux dont on a le plus besoin menacent notre existence même ? Tout ce que souhaitait Madison était de s'enfuir et maintenanœt elle le regrettait elle voulait revoir sa mère sourire et elle voulait revoir son frère. A lui elle lui aurait dit. Elle lui aurait raconté sa rencontre avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Elle se rendit soudain compte de l'amitié naissante qu'elle avait avec Harry et Dudley. Elle ne voulait pas les abandonner, elle voulait les revoir et jouer avec eux. Elle voulait être une enfant et non une prisonnière dans sa propre famille.

Lorsqu'un médecin arriva après avoir entendu Madison crier, il la trouva en train de pleurer dans un coin de sa chambre. Cette image, celle d'une enfant brisée, lui retourna le cœur. Après l'avoir rassurée, il appela le juge en charge de l'affaire Madison Malfoy, pour tenter de faire avancer le placement pour le bien être de la petite. Il décida ensuite de faire d'autres examens pour peut être écourter le temps qu'elle aurait à passer en foyer. En l'emmenant en salle de radio, il croisa une grande femme blonde et son fils qui semblaient perdus ce qui éveilla sa curiosité. Mais surtout la femme sourit à Madison. Alors le médecin lui demanda si elle l'a connaissait mais Madison répondit que non et que peut être cette dame voulait juste être gentille et l'encourager.

Lorsqu'elle fut ramenée dans sa chambre, Madison y trouva un petit garçon blond, celui du couloir. Quand il l'a vit il fut très joyeux et elle aussi. C'était son frère, celui qui lui apportait de la nourriture en douce grâce à Dobby, celui qui lui racontait des histoires lorsqu'elle était enfermée dans la cave, son frère, Draco. Madison osa alors demander :

\- est ce que Mère est restée avec père ? Est ce que père a crié ? Que c'est il passé après mon départ ?

\- mère est restée avec père et puis père a cru que tu avais fait de la magie donc il a demandpé au ministère de la magie et ils ont envoyé une lettre mais je l'ai interceptée et j'ai dit que tu n'avais pas fait de magie comme ça tu ne souffrira plus mais il faut que tu trouve une famille ! Au début j'ai été jaloux parce que père est allé t'acheter un cadeau pour ta magie et qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour moi et donc je ne voulais pas qu'il te trouve mais après j'ai aussi voulu te protéger alors j'ai été content de ma lettre. Père fait croire que tu es morte. Mais maintenant tu vas devoir trouver une famille moldue pour vivre et après tu seras une sorcière et ils seront contents !

\- j'ai déjà trouvé une famille très gentille. Ils ont deux garçons. Et ils veulent m'adopter. Mère est là ?

-oui mais elle attend à la cafétéria.

\- tu peux la chercher ? Je veux lui parler.

-d'accord.

Draco alla chercher sa mère et la trouva à la cafétéria avec une quantité astronomique de sucreries. En effet, elle ne savait pas ce que représentaient 50 livres sterling. Elle les ramena à sa fille qui leur en fit goûter certaines. Cependant, Narcissa était honteuse, elle avait laissé sa fille souffrir. Cependant une cracmolle n'était pas une bonne publicité.

Madison expliqua alors avoir trouvé une famille moldue très gentille qui voulait l'adopter mais la procédure semblait être longue.

Le médecin ayant emmené Madion pour des examens revint et fut surpris de revoir la dame du couloir, comme il l'appelait. Madison lui expliqua alors qu'elle lui avait gentiment apporté des sucreries. Le médecin ne s'alarma pas plus et donna à Madison les résultats. Il lui expliqua pouvoir la garder une semaine de plus grâce à une pression artérielle trop importante due au stress. A la vue du soulagement présent sur le visage de Madison, sa mère décida de faire quelque chose pour aider sa fille.

Lorsque le médecin fut parti, Narcissa décida de jeter un sort pour rendre l'adoption plus rapide. Ainsi en une semaine, Madison fut adoptée par les Dursley. Et Narcissa sortit de la vie de sa fille.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt


	4. Première journée

Bonjour, je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre après beaucoup d'attente je sais et j'en suis désolée. Je voulais faire un chapitre plus long mais la suite me paraît trop importante pour être noyée dans le reste. Je sais que dans le chapitre deux j'ai parlé du 21 décembre et que là ce n'est que le 23 mais je ne voulais pas passer le premier noël de Harry et Madison donc j'ai fait une petite incohérence temporelle et je m'en excuse.

Pour les reviews anonymes je pense y répondre dans le prochain chapitre (je vais essayer je vous promet) mais c'est un peu dure parce que je veux poster les chapitres dès que je les fini.

Il y a sans doute des fautes et je m'en excuse.

Voici donc la première journée de Madison chez les Dursley

Chapitre 4 :

Le 23 décembre, Madison pût enfin sortir de l'hôpital, les Dursley vinrent la chercher en voiture. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait un tel véhicule mais la première fois elle était presque inconsciente. Ainsi alors qu'Harry et Dudley marchaient avec elle, elle se raidit en comprenant qu'elle allait devoir monter dedans. Alors que Dudley continua d'avancer, Harry s'arrêta au niveau de Madison et lui demanda :

\- ça va ?

-qu'est ce que c'est ?

-euh ... Une voiture

-nous n'en avions pas !

-mais comment vous pouviez vous déplacer ?

-bah en transp... Transports en commun (dit elle en voyant cette inscription sur un arrêt de bus qu'elle avait longtemps vu depuis sa chambre. Elle avait d'ailleurs finit par en comprendre le fonctionnement c'était comme le Magicobus !

-vous n'aviez pas assez d'argent pour en acheter une ?

-si mais mon père nous voulait pas !

-et bien c'est comme le bus sauf qu'i places et que ce n'est pas un chauffeur qui conduit mais oncle Vernon

-d'accord, dit une Madison tout sauf rassurée.

Le trajet en voiture se passa bien même si Madison voulait que celle ci s'arrête car elle ne se sentait pas bien. Une fois arrivés devant le 4 Privet Drive, Madison sortie de la voiture et s'étonna intérieurement de voir une si petite demeure. Même celle des Weasley, dont la famille était réputée pour être pauvre, était plus grande. Cependant, quand elle entra dans la maison elle eu l'impression d'être chez elle. En effet tout était impeccablement nettoyé et personne n'aurait pu croire que pendant des années un petit garçon avait dormi sous l'escalier. Vernon montra à la fillette sa chambre et il s'excusa de la petite taille de cette dernière mais lui expliqua aussi que les garçons partageaient leur chambre à présent et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui donner celle des garçons. Madison comprit et ne se plaignit pas de sa chambre

Ensuite, Pétunia demanda à Madison si elle voulait changer la couleur de sa chambre ou si elle voulait changer certains meubles, car ils y avaient laissé les meubles achetés pour Harry et acheté de nouveaux meubles pour la chambre des garçons. Cependant la fillette trouva la chambre parfaite. Vernon expliqua alors devoir faire quelques courses sans les enfants et que ceux ci passeraient donc l'après midi au parc avec leur mère.

Vernon alla acheter des cadeaux pour le Noël de toute la famille puis alla acheter de quoi faire un festin et enfin, il alla acheter une très belle robe pour Madison et deux tenues de soirée pour les garçons.

Au parc, Harry pût enfin jouer avec Dudley et Madison découvrit les jeux moldus. Une fillette lui proposa alors de jouer à la corde à sauter mais Madison ne sachant pas y jouer préféra rester en retrait. Cependant la fillette insista et pût alors apprendre à Madison à y jouer. Il s'avéra également qu'elle y était plutôt forte, mais cela avait sûrement un lien avec le fait qu'elle utilisait inconsciemment sa magie pour ne pas tomber.

Au ministère de la magie :

-chef nous avons un nouveau signal pour un moldu, il s'agit d'une petite fille, nommée Dursley, elle fait sa première magie. Il faut l'ajouter à la liste.

-d'accord. 

De retour au parc

Dudley avait faim et sa mère avait appris que lorsqu'il avait faim il ne fallait jamais lui dire non. Alors elle emmena tout le monde (enfin les trois enfants) prendre une crêpe et un chocolat chaud dans un salon de thé près d'un lac. Là, Madison et Harry purent goûter pour la première fois de leur vie quelque chose comme cela. Madison déclara adorer et Harry déclara qu'il ne voulait manger que cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il fut enfin l'heure de rentrer.

Il était environ 16h lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Privet drive. Les enfants montèrent jouer pendant que Pétunia resta en bas pour préparer le repas. Elle passa alors devant le placard où dormait son neveu avant qu'il n'ait sa chambre et elle se mit à pleurer. C'est ainsi que Vernon trouva sa femme lorsqu'il rentra des courses : effondrée dans le placard sous l'escalier. Son mari la réconforta puis elle déclara entre deux sanglots qu'elle voulait emmener Harry voir la tombe des ses parents pour qu'elle puisse enfin lui dire la vérité. Vernon approuva cette idée et Pétunia se remit alors au fourneaux. Vernon monta alors voir les enfants et il fut admiratif de la façon dont son fils avait laissé tomber son côté égocentrique rapidement. Ensuite il fut l'heure de manger. Le repas était bon et simple et tous furent ravis de celui ci. Enfin, les enfants eurent le droit de regarder la télévision pendant 30 minutes puis les parents les envoyèrent au lit, en effet le lendemain allait être une journée chargée : acheter le sapin, le décorer, nettoyer la maison pour recevoir la famille (tante Marge) et surtout, Pétunia voulait emmener Harry au cimetière.


	5. Confessions

Bonsoir, voici la suite !

Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais je viens d'entrer en classe préparatoire et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire

Chapitre 5

Alors que les garçons étaient couchés, un événement se produisit dans la chambre de Madison, la peluche qu'Harry lui avait donné à l'hôpital sortit comme par magie de sous son lit alors qu'elle était en train de la chercher. Elle pût alors comprendre qu'elle avait effectivement fait de la magie lors de son apparition dans le jardin des Dursleys. Ne voulant pas mentir à sa famille, elle décida d'en parler à Pétunia et Vernon. Elle descendit donc discrètement les escaliers en espérant qu'ils ne la prendraient pas pour une folle même si après tout ils devaient tout savoir sur la magie puisqu'ils vivaient avec Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle y trouva Pétunia et Vernon en pleine discussion alors elle ce cacha en attendant qu'ils finissent. Mais une fois la discussion finie Vernon monta se coucher alors que Pétunia resta dans le salon pour fermer les volets. Madison sortît doucement de sa cachette et appela :

\- Pétunia ? Je peux te parler ?

-bien sûr ma puce qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-non, je voulais te parler.

Pétunia la fit entrer dans la cuisine et prépara du thé. Pendant ce temps Madison réfléchissait au sujet qu'elle pourrait aborder en premier : l'existence de son frère, ses pouvoir, ou encore le fait qu'elle avait déjà connaissance de ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle fut adoptée même si elle en doutait. Elle craignait la réaction de sa mère adoptive puis de la famille entière. Cette peur Pétunia pût la voir en regardant la petite qui jouait nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Maman, dit finalement Madison en choisissant bien ses mots pour attendrir Pétunia et cela fonctionna puisque cette dernière avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je dois te dire quelque chose mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas avoir peur ni t'énerver.

-bien sûr chérie mais que ce passe t'il ?

-j'ai des pouvoirs magiques !

Pétunia commença à rire en pensant à une blague de la part de la petite puis réalisa que Madison était apparue comme par magie dans leur jardin et qu'il pouvait bien s'agir de magie instinctive, comme ce que faisait Lily dans sa jeunesse. Elle prit alors un air grave en réalisant que Vernon avait vu juste et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était adorable qu'elle était forcément normale.

Madison reprit alors :

-je sais que vous savez ce que c'est parce que vous avez Harry Potter chez vous mais si vous voulez que je parte vous pouvez le dire et j'irais attendre une autre famille mais ne me renvoyez pas chez mes parents !

-trésor bien sûr qu'on sait tout mais les garçons l'ignorent donc on en parle pas et je suis une moldue mais ma sœur avait des pouvoirs et j'ai détesté le monde magique pour ça même si cela impliquait de détester ma sœur puis mon neveu mais lorsque tu es arrivée Vernon m'a fait comprendre qu'il était idiot de détester un monde auquel ma famille appartient donc je ne vais pas te renvoyer à l'orphelinat ni dans ta famille. Tu vas rester avec nous et à tes 11 ans tu iras à poularde avec Harry qui a déjà fait sa première magie même si il l'ignore. Il va juste falloir en parler avec le reste de la famille et surtout faire attention devant Dudley parce qu'il ne fait pas de magie. Mais tu fais partie de la famille donc tu ne partiras pas.

Pétunia se surpris elle même en disant cela car quelques semaines plus tôt elle aurait hurlé et l'aurait jeté à la rue. Madison pleurait mais de joie de savoir qu'elle pouvait garder sa famille.

Pétunia décida alors de parler avec Madison de son projet de visite du cimetière avec Harry pour qu'il puisse enfin rencontrer ses parents et elle fut ravie d'apprendre que Madison approuvait non seulement cette décision mais qu'elle pouvait également leur apprendre le lieu où ils étaient enterrés puisqu'ils étaient très connus et que tout le monde voulait leur rendre hommage.

Madison décida alors de parler de Voldemort avec Pétunia, enfin ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire n'était pas très utile pour la mère mais la petite espérait alors pouvoir parler de son frère, Draco, à qui elle avait fait la promesse de le délivrer de leur parents violents.

Xxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxX

Alors que les jumeaux n'avaient que 6 ans, leur père s'impatientait de les voir faire de la magie. En effet, le petit Nott avait déjà fait la sienne. Il décida alors de les punir pour les mettre en colère mais comme cela ne fonctionnait pas il les frappa. Il commença par frapper Madison mais étonnamment ce fut Draco qui fit sa magie. Ainsi cette nouvelle permit aux deux enfants d'être tranquilles. Cependant cela ne dura pas car Madison n'avait toujours pas fait de magie et Lucius ne voulait pas d'une possible cracmolle alors il la battît jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne se sentait pas assez en danger pour se protéger magiquement. Elle fut reléguée à la cave où son frère venait la voir en cachette. Un soir il lui promit de s'échapper puis de dénoncer les abus de leurs parents pour délivrer sa sœur. Cette dernière lui fit la même promesse. Cependant le temps passa et aucun d'eux ne pût s'enfuir avant la disparition de Madison.

Xxxxxxx fin du flashback xxxxxxX

Elle voulait tenir sa promesse mais elle ne savait pas si son frère le voulait toujours alors elle évoqua avec sa mère adoptive l'existence du mage noir puis lui expliqua que ses parents étaient d'anciens partisans mais que personne ne les croisaient coupables. Puis elle finit par dire :

-j'ai un frère qui vit toujours là bas mais lui il a fait de la magie avant moi donc lui ils l'aiment.

Pétunia fut horrifiée par la révélation de la fillette. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Madison pouvait avoir des frères et sœurs. Ensuite, Madison évoqua sa promesse et ses doutes sur le besoin de la tenir. Pétunia lui proposa alors :

\- après Noël nous irons sur le chemin de traverse pour que tu essaye de le joindre. Tu lui demandera alors si il veut être délivré ou non. Puis si cela est nécessaire nous le chercherons et nous ferrons en sorte qu'il devienne lui aussi un membre de la famille. D'accord Maddie ?

-oui maman, répondit la petite fille contente de la proposition.

Toutes deux partirent de coucher.

Le lendemain, Pétunia raconta toute la discussion de la veille a Vernon qui bien que surprit de la nature magique de la petite prit bien la nouvelle et fut même fière d'avoir une fille aussi déterminée à sauver quelqu'un. Tous deux décidèrent de partir à Londres passer quelques jours après Noël pour trouver le chemin de traverse et ainsi trouver un moyen de contacter le jumeau de Maddie.

Vernon décida d'aller à Godrick's Hollow pour y déposer Harry et Pétunia et pour aller chercher un sapin pour les fêtes.


End file.
